


It doesn't make sense

by RubyRedAngel



Series: Naruto: headcanons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cats, If you squint the right way there's romance, Just a rant to help me calm down, Sad, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Weird, hurt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRedAngel/pseuds/RubyRedAngel
Summary: Naruto has a cat.Weird right? But if you think about it it's not that weird of a concept as it might seem.





	It doesn't make sense

Naruto has a cat. 

It doesn't make any sense given his personality. When people think of him they think of a pure ball of energy, fireworks and a whole lot of sugar. So it was no surprise when Sakura all but dropped her jaw when she visited him and saw a tiny little ball of beige fur resting on his couch. Chouji laughed and stated that he just didn't want to share his food. Lee ever the enthusiastic green spandex clad dude took it as a form of training... Somehow.

Naruto didn't care that people didn't get it. It's ok, they didn't know any better. 

Naruto wasn't always the bomb of energy everyone made him out to be. With Kurama still in him, he lacked balance. He lacked a sense of calmness. Energy that actually grounded him. On missions and on daily basis he could gain that energy from mostly Sasuke, sometimes from Sakura or even the easy bustle of the village.

But when Naruto got home at the end of the day, and got alone with himself and some residue nervous energy from Kurama he wasn't ok. Most nights he would lay awake at night and feel overwhelmed, alone, simply not able to just be. When things got too intense he would wander out int the village, the moon and stars his only company. 

Those nights were the worst. Memories from another life assault him. The glares and hate filed stares still cling to his skin on those nights and no amount of washing with praises and smiles from the same people that once hated him could change the sense of dirt that soiled him those nights.

So a cat it was.

It wasn't the perfect solution, but the calmness and easy flow of energy from the snob pet was borderline good. Just getting home after a slow day or a day without anyone to ground him and staring at that demanding animal that just had a air of royalty around it was satisfying.

So Naruto has a cat. A soft beige demanding snob ball of fur that every so often would snuggle up to him in the middle of the night and purr to help him sleep better at night.

And if anyone noticed that the little pet shared many personalty traits with a certain raven Uchiha no one dared to comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey... So I broke my PC and lost a bunch of stuff and I'm pissed as hell about it. Solution: write more on my phone because why not?   
> Anyway I'm thinking of writing more to this but I don't know when. I have another work that needs my attention now, I'm looking at you Lady Tony, but we'll see.  
> Hope you guys liked it. Any comments and kudos are appreciated  
> Hugs and kisses to all


End file.
